Broken Hearts Only Mend When True Loves Come Again
by mylifeisoverVallinsgone
Summary: Te'a is getting married but the person is not Yugi! Does she really go through with it all? Find in the conclusion of next weeks episode. lol
1. Unthankful

A/N: This is supposed to be on a lighter note since the last thing I wrote about Te'a was that she died and I felt kind of bad. I even started crying! Okay don't make fun of me I yell at myself and really think about shredding all my stories. Have you seen that Raven episode where her father gets a shredding machine and starts shredding everything? Well, I could imagine myself doing the same except making creepy noises and death threats as I do it. So any way enjoy the latest story.

P.S. the disclaimer is my no owney Yu-Gi-Ohey.

**Chapter 1 Unthankful**

"Dum, dum, dum, dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum" the organ hummed as the bride walked down the isle in her silk dress. The veil, layered with lace and flitter, hung gently over her chestnut hair. The audience awed as she glided down like a dove taking off flight. The brides maids smiled longingly to be in her place. The bride turned her head left and right smiling at her friends and family. The groom turned around and smiled broadly at her his bride. They were definitely in love and everyone new it.

The bride finally made it up to the alter and joined hands with the groom. The priest cleared and began his speech.

"Do you, David, take Te'a as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do" David replied. The priest turned to Te'a with a grim look on his face.

"Do you, Te'a, take David as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Te'a thought back to all the things that have happened. Her first love, the day she graduated high school, and the day she was proposed to. All of those were such happy moments with the carefree Te'a. But is she ready to be a serious person. Because accepting the marriage that David offered would mean Te'a taking the responsibility of being a serious wife. Just then David cleared his throat and brought Te'a back to reality.

"Uhhum, Te'a" the priest said.

"Oh, sorry. I do." There she said it. There was no way of taking it back now, it was too late.

"If any shall disagree, speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest spoke in his weary voice. He turned and looked at Te'a. For a moment, he had a hopeful grin, but now the hope was gone.

"Rings" he said. David picked up Te'a's ring and she picked up David's ring. Then all of a sudden, the doors to the chapel were thrusted open revealing a stout red faced man.


	2. The Revealing

A/N: This is the second chapter and yeah it is long than the first. If you liked the first on I hop you like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 2 The Revealing

"Who are you?" Te'a asked frightened. The young man lifted his head. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you not know me? Have you forgotten me?" he spoke in a chilling voice.

"I, I, I" she stammered. Then she had a flashback and it was like her eyes were being opened for the first time. She stared at the young man. At his grungy clothes, his unwashed hair, his dirt stricken face, but she was looking beyond all that. She was looking at the man that used to be in this body. The man that was once so happy.

"Yugi" Te'a said clearly. The man's face shifted into a softer expression.

"Te'a" he said in a soft voice. That instant Te'a knew exactly along with everyone else in the room who this was. Te'a turned to David and looked into his eyes. He looked at her not furious and not even sad, he looked at her as if he totally understood. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Te'a stood up straight and made her way back down the isle. She walked passed the man and out the door beckoning him to follow. He turned and followed after. His shoulders were slumped so he looked shorter than her already was. The crowd's heads turned as they slipped out the giant oak doors. Once the young man made it out the door, Te'a pulled him into a black limo and they drove off.

"What are you doing here? Trying to ruin everything? Te'a huffed.

"I didn't-" but Yugi was cut off.

"You didn't mean to!" Te'a yelled. "Well, you did a great job!"

"Te'a, look at me" Yugi replied softly. "Look who you're talking to. I'm your friend, not your enemy." Te'a looked at Yugi with an expression of great sadness.

"Why don't we stop somewhere and talk?" Yugi offered.

"Okay. We can talk at my place" Te'a muttered.

"NO, that's the first place they'll look for us" Yugi interrupted.

"Who's after us?" Te'a asked frightened.

"Not now, it's not safe. We must go somewhere else. Have your driver stop in that alley and let us out. Direct him not to tell anyone our location. It's not safe" Yugi said.

"Fine. Billy turn in that alley and let us out" Te'a directed the driver.

"But ma'am, are you sure you want to be dropped off here?" the driver asked.

"Yes. And if anyone asks where we are, tell them you dropped us off at my apartment. Okay?" Te'a asked as kindly as she could.

"Okay" he said pulling into the alley. Te'a and Yugi got out and closed the door as the limo was driving off.

"Let's walk" Yugi said directing Te'a to a dark corner.

"Wait. Why don't we walk down here in the sunlight? It's warm out today," Te'a asked hopefully.

"We will, but not now" Yugi replied.

"Why not?" Te'a argued.

"Well for one, you're still dressed in your wedding dress and that will attract attention that we don't need" Yugi said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. But I need clothes to change into and we're nowhere near my apartment. And there are stores out there" Te'a said pointing to the bright end of the tunnel.

"I have clothes where I live. Follow me" he replied walking toward a bunch of mattresses piled on top of each other. He then moved the mattresses and opened the door. He walked in waiting for Te'a to follow, she did.

Yugi walked down a dark hallway and stopped at another door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. Slowly turning the knob, he pushed the door open. First he walked in, then Te'a, and finally the door was closed and there was a "click" that motioned it was locked.

"Here," Yugi said throwing clothes at Te'a. "You can wear these." Te'a looked down at the clothes. They looked like they were bum clothes. She put them on and looked at herself in a fogged mirror. "I look disgusting. There are patched everywhere. And 'Ugh!' they smell like they haven't been washed in years" she said to herself. She walked over and sat Indian style facing Yugi.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Te'a pleaded. Yugi looked at her like he really didn't want to tell her, but decided to anyway.

I am just going to skip the endless details of what they were talking about and go a few hours a head when they were finally making progress and because I do not fell like uses many pages of clean paper that I am not willing to part with at this certain point in time.

"So…… What? I am so confused!" Te'a shrieked squeezing her head tightly.

"Calm down. I will explain it one more time. Kiaba has found a disk that could change the world forever" Yugi said slowly.

"But I still don't see what the disk controls" Te'a whined.

"If the disk is put into the drive Kiaba Corps. Found in an Ancient tomb in Egypt, they will be able to control the minds of every poor soul in the world" Yugi explained.

"Oh. But what do they want with you?" Te'a asked.

"I have the disk. That's why I have to disguise myself like this" he replied.

"But why do you live here?"

"I can't go home because I don't want to put my grandfather in danger and this would be the last place they would look for me."

"But you'd rather put me in danger!" Te'a yelled up. "I was doing just fine until you came along and ruined everything! Why didn't you just leave me alone!"

"Te'a, Te'a" Yugi said softly walking over to her. "Calm down."

"No no no" Te'a cried falling to the ground. Yugi slid down to the ground next to her.

"Te'a" he said lifting her chin so he could look into her teary eyes. He wiped the tears from her cheek. "The only reason I brought you here is because I love you. I always have, no matter what I said before. And Kiaba knows the people I love and he will try anything to hurt them. That's why I had to take you here. Do you understand now? Do you understand why I had to do this?"

"Yes" she said meekly. She lay in his arms feeling safe and at home. Yugi laid his head on hers. They sat there for hours embracing each other and eventually drifted of to sleep.


	3. A Mystery Inside It's Own

A/N: Okay, this is the third chapter to my story, as all of you know who are reading this of course. Sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up I know how much all of you what was it five reviewers liked it. lol, j/k Well this chapter is a bit confusing I know because it is leading up to something and I thought I really needed a chapter to grab someone's attention who hasn't read this. So I hope you liked it. And I wanted to thank the following people for being true fans, "Thanx my posey!" and remembering to review this:

**Nightfall2525**: Thank you for being the first person to review my story.

**RoqueGoddess007**: Thank you for pushing me forward to write the next chapter.

**YugisLightKeepsMePure:** Thank you for being your pesky little self and the enthusiasm you give me when you finally find out you're right. You are such a comedian.

Disclaimer: I sooo don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. "Fore'" the ball hits a mans face. "Security. Get this crazy Looney out of here!" " Sorry guys got to go".

**Chapter 3 A Mystery Inside It's Own**

Te'a and Yugi awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the busy streets of L.A. Yugi stood up, stretching his stubbing legs. Te'a lifted up her head and barely opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"It's early. Don't worry you don't have to get up yet. We still have a little time left" Yugi replied carelessly.

"What do you mean a little time left?" Te'a asked sitting straight up.

"Oh nothing. Just go back to sleep" Yugi said lying her head in his lap. He stroked her hair as if a mother would stroke her daughters to make her feel better. Te'a was calming down herself down, feeling safe once again until a horrid thought appeared in her mind. "What if Yugi was putting her in danger? What if all of this was a lie? No way, Yugi's not like that. He would never do that to me." She pushed her self closer to Yugi, warming up. It all felt right. It all felt the way it should. Te'a closed her eyes and imagined what the rest of her life would be like, not knowing the dangers that lurk behind every door.

"Quite not so loud. You'll wake her," an urgent voice whispered.

"Fine. Now that we've got her we can perform the ritual. It will take a sacrifice of a pure soul. Yugi, I am sorry, but we can't take you, you're the one we need to survive" another calmer voice spoke.

"But what will you do with her" Yugi's voice echoed.

"Well, we could-" the other voice stopped.

"What is it?" Yugi asked frightened.

"Sshh!" the mysterious voice demanded. "We will talk later. Take care." There were footsteps down a hall that seemed to go on forever. Yugi's footsteps were heard next coming towards Te'a. She tried to hide in a corner of this dark room.

It was not the same room as before. It was darker and cold. It smelled of rotting wall. Te'a could hear the rats scuffle across the stone floor as she scrambled to hide behind the steel door.

Yugi opened the door slowly as not to wake Te'a. He walked over to the place on the floor he had last seen her. She wasn't there, nothing was left on the floor except for the old tattered blanket. "Where could she have gone?" Yugi asked himself. He bent down examining the floor, Te'a watching his every move. It was now or never. Te'a ran and pounced on Yugi sending them both crashing to the floor. Yugi tried to raise himself up with unbelievable strength that Te'a has never witnessed before. He flung by her wrist. She hit the wall with a "thud". Te'a wept in pain. It felt like her bones had just been shattered.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yugi asked furiously.

"I heard everything you said. What am I, just some kind of toy you can toss aside when you get bored?" Te'a shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi said curiously looking into her eyes.

"You know what I am talking about. Using me as a sacrifice for a ritual! Is that what you do to all the poor girls you suck in!"

Yugi's mouth formed a straight line. He lifted his hand a slapped her face hard.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little wench? Don't you know who you are talking to?" Yugi said in a voice unlike his own.

Te'a held her face and looked at him in disbelief. "This isn't right. This isn't the Yugi I know" Te'a thought to herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but was instantly shut up.

"Do not even try to speak you inferior soul! Whether you like it or not, you will be _my_ sacrifice!" Yugi yelled aggressively and slammed the door shut. Te'a sat in that room crying her self to sleep.

The little peephole in the door opened and light flushed the room. Te'a shielded her eyes from the blinding blaze.

"Here" a strange voice said harshly as a tray of food dropped on the floor. "Eat". The hole closed and Te'a was once again caught in darkness. She scrambled to the food and started taking the plastic off what felt like a sandwich. She inhaled the sandwich and took a big swig of mild. No matter how bad it tasted, she ate it. She was starving.

The hole opened again just as Te'a was finishing off her milk. A hand dropped clothed on the floor and demanded," Where these. Dress quickly." Te'a grabbed the clothes and put them on.

The door opened and a man walked in. Te'a couldn't see his face because it was covered with a golden mask. He grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her out of the room. He pulled her down a long hallway. There were inscriptions of ancient figures on the wall that Te'a had never seen before. There were letters and shapes along one-wall and giant red paint streaks along another. He led her into a candle lit room with some of the same inscriptions as in the hallway. She looked down and for the first time saw what she was wearing. She had on a shimmering golden top and a long golden skirt.

She looked up at a giant sand chair. She could barely see what looked like a crown sticking over the top.

"Sire', she has arrived" the masked man spoke.

"Leave her there and close the doors" the voice behind the chair said.

"Yes master" the masked man said leaving and closing the doors.

The chair swiveled around and revealed a familiar face that Te'a knew distinctly. A smirk slid across his face as his golden accessories and blue medallions glimmered in the pale candlelight.

"Hello my dear" the sly voice said. "Do you remember me?"

"Who couldn't remember a horrid face like that" Te'a sneered back.

"Oh, a little humor" he laughed.

"No it's the truth. No one could ever forget your face Kiaba."


	4. The profitless time

A/N: This ya'll is the fourth chapter if ya haven't noticed so I hope ya'll like it as much as ya did the last one. This one is kinda pointless so if you look up the chapter title in the thesaurus you'll see it means unnecessary. And I wanted to let you guys know how much pain really went into this chapter because I have the bruises to show it. Helpful hint: never try to lean back on a two legged chair and type at the same time. It just doesn't work.

Disclaimer: Do you people not understand that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh? Geese! And I thought I was dumb.

**Mythical Dreamer**: Thank you for your review and I can always use a hand in spelling once in a while.

**Nightfall2525**: I can't exactly tell you what will happen, but I can tell you that this Yugi is still Yugi, but he's not. Do you see it? And it had nothing to do with the Pharaoh.

**Yugi'sLightKeepsMePure**: Thank you so much! I just can't get enough of your enthusiasm. I just hope you really like this chapter too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4 The profitless time

Kaiba looked pleased with himself. For as brainless as he was, he could recognize a threat when he heard one.

"My Dear Te'a, are you getting bold on me?" he asked sweetly.

"It seems that way doesn't it?" Te'a barked back.

"That's a trait I am looking forward to you keeping up."

"What!" Te'a interrupted.

"Never mind you, my dear. Are you hungry?" Kaiba asked. "Dinner is almost served." Te'a didn't want to dine with Kaiba, but that sandwich really didn't help much so she agreed.

"Good good. After, we can start the ceremony. Follow me, my sweet, into the dinning hall," he ordered sticking his hand out. Te'a grabbed it. His hand was as cold as ice like chains wrapped around her wrists.

Kaiba squeezed Te'a's hand as they walked through the stone covered hallways barefoot. The floors in this place were entirely covered in soft grains of sand. The grains squished between her toes as Te'a walked. She imagined she was on a beach with her puppy Alexander playing frizz-be. It was her only escape from these horrific walls that seemed to close on her with every step she took.

A guard opened the only civilized objects in the whole nightmare. He, like the last man, were a golden mask that concealed his true identify. Something seemed familiar about him though. A feeling that Te'a had known that person very well. A sense of familiarity that could be a turn for the worst.

"Have a seat my dear" Kaiba ordered pointing to a chair next to his. Reluctantly, she sat down. A waiter, at least Te'a thought he was, came over and stood between Kaiba and empty chair on the opposite side of him, Te'a's side. He gave her the chills when he spoke in his hissing voice.

"Welcome to dinner my sire'" the waiter said bowing. "Oh, who is the beautiful young lady?"

"_This_ is none of your business. Just go get _my_ dinner. Now" Kaiba growled. The waiter ran out of the dinning room as fast as his tiny feet could carry him.

"Now that we have some peace to ourselves, let's talk" Kaiba said.

"About?" Te'a asked sarcastically.

"About _us_ " Kaiba replied reaching for her hand.

"What!" Te'a yelled pulling her hand back. "There is no _us_, and never was and never will be."

"Oh, my dear, you must be confused because whether you like it or not, you will be MINE" Kaiba said between gritted teeth. He reached for her hand but she jerked away "My pet, what is wrong?"

"Don't touch me," Te'a stated fiercely. She turned her head and stared at the giant oak doors as if awaiting for someone to charge in and rescue her from this nightmare.

Kaiba leaned forward toward Te'a. And when she turned around she…. At first she didn't exactly know what happened or whom it happened to, but soon her brain kicked into engine. She jumped up out of her seat and thrust Kaiba to the floor. She then ran to the oak doors and pushed open.

She could hear her feet padding down the hall at record pace. Her eyes were tearing and water was running down. She missed her old life. She missed how much fun she used to have. She wanted David, she wanted Alexander, but most of all she wanted Yugi. Not this new Yugi. Not the Yugi she didn't know. No. She wanted the old Yugi back. The Yugi she knows. The Yugi she had fun with. She wanted the Yugi she always had and always will love.

Her feet hit the sand sinking two inches. Her pace was becoming slower. "I must get away. I must get away!" Te'a chimed as she ran.

"Te'a! Come back!" Kaiba screamed. Te'a turned around to look at him. He was on his knees tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Te'a Te'A!" Kaiba's voice echoed through the hall, every syllable hitting Te'a's head like bombs exploding in an open field.

"No! Leave me ALONE!" Te'a shouted back. She took off faster down the hall and slammed into a roadblock, tumbling to the floor.

She tried to push herself up, but her wrist gave. She looked up to see what she hit, and she saw a pale faced, spikey haired man staring directly at her.

"Y Yugi?" The words tumbled out of her mouth. The man did not reply but kept staring. He was like a distraction. Everything around Te'a was silent. She didn't hear anything or see anything except Yugi. She stared and stared, burning anger rising inside ready to burst.

Footsteps came up behind her. She turned around and met the end of a metal club. Her head hit the soft sand and she instantly passed out. She tried to wake herself up, but it was no use. She was paralyzed and had to let what would happen happen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I got the o thing from my friend because it works very well in separating things. So thanx Akeria. I owe you one. Please read and review!


	5. The Sacrifice

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in like a month and for those who have read my very first story I posted on here I am rushing. And now it is time to drop the bomb. This story is almost over! I am thinking of making it last for ten chapters. I don't think it will be longer and I am hoping that it will not be any shorter. Btw, what do you do when you are already done with a story? Do you just leave it there for other people to read or what? Please inform me.

**Stormrose Dewleaf:** I am sorry to say but I have noticed a lot of stories that bash Te'a. And awful lot for that matter. What is wrong with people these days? Hm…

**Nightfall2525:** You must not ask such questions for your knowing that the author should not and if they _are_ a good author, will not answer them. So just proceed to read the story and you will find out.

**Yugi'sLightKeepsMePure:** Um………………………………….what do even say?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 5 The Sacrifice**

"W w where am I?" Te'a asked frightened. No answer came from the emptiness around her. She crawled across the floor leaning slightly on her left hand seeing as how her other wrist was broken. She pushed herself to her feet and found herself, once again, in a small-enclosed room. "This is like da'sa voo,"(sorry I couldn't figure out how to spell it) she thought.

The door in front of her unlatched and swung open. She scurried back into the dark and pulled herself into a stance, ready for action. She expected to see another guard from this so called palace, but was surprised to see Yugi Mutou. She had the urge to run over and wrap her arms around his tiny little body, but thought better of it. She wasn't sure she trusted him because the last time she heard him he said something about a sacrifice and Kaiba kept mentioning it. This was peculiar very peculiar.

Yugi walked over to her and reached out his hand. Te'a stood there not moving a muscle, not even daring to breath.

"Take my hand," he said in a low voice. Te'a looked at his hand like it was a foul vermin. She wouldn't take it, wouldn't dare. But unbelievably her hand started to reach out for his. She tried to stop it. She tried to pull it back, but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed her hand then whispered, "Come with me." It was like she was being possessed because once his feet started moving, so did hers. And they kept moving step after step after step. They never stopped or fidgeted or even stumbled. They just kept walking until Yugi stopped in another doorway.

Te'a didn't recognize the door, but of course she didn't recognize anything in this sand dune. She thought she would feel scared and would resist. She didn't though. She felt calm and trusted Yugi. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see what was in the room. She wanted to see if she was going to see her doom. She wanted to see how, but not why. If it was horrible, she wanted to see how horrible it would be or who would do it to her.

Yugi opened the door. Pitch black was all they saw. Then, they took a step and opened into a magical kingdom. The minute she entered Te'a's wrist healed. Flowers bloomed everywhere. The floral scent poisoned the air. Water falls exploded in their place sending gentle droplets of scented water to sprinkle the skies and replenish Te'a's dirty brittle hair. It felt like a cool shower as she tilted her head back and let the water slide down her face.

"She looks beautiful" Yugi spoke silently. A part of him kicked in. The real part of him. As soon as it came, it left. He was back to the cover up, the fiction. He wasn't really there. Just shell stays there while the real hid. It may come out or it may not. That was for the winds of destiny to decide.

Yugi pushed on further confident Te'a would follow. She pulled out of her trance and followed like a little duckling trailing behind mother goose. She came up behind him and he stopped. He stopped so suddenly Te'a stumbled and caught her balance back. He turned around and looked deep into her eyes. His face was full of severity, but his eyes showed him soul. They showed the fear, the misery, the agony. Te'a tried to reach out and help with invisible hands. She wanted her touch to warm his unkind heart and turn it bittersweet. She wanted to take him and disappear from this dreadful place. She knew what it was doing to him. She knew it was eating him from the inside out, but that couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it. Not to her Yugi. No, not again. Not to some one she loved. She'd find a way to stop it. They wouldn't slip through her fingers. Not this time.

As she reached, he turned away. She missed her first chance but would grab it again some time. He looked at her. His once kind eyes flared with anger. The flares dance across his pupils and encircled. He sent a message that instantly made her follow.

The dress was magnificent. Pure white softly trimmed in lace. The shoes were clear and not too much heel layered the bottom. Her hair was dressed in an updo with crystals dancing through her soft curls. Pale eye shadow smothered her eyelids, a light shade of brown outlined the curves of her eyes, and a coral lipstick with gloss topped it off. Her eyelashes were just barely touched with mascara to give her face a sweet yet elegant country girl look. Pink baby blossoms were clutched in her unpolished hands. Her walk was elegant and her eyes were empty. She showed no emotion. She was almost like a robot but not quite. Her feet paced over red velvet that lined the illus ional floor. No one stood beside her. No one trailed behind her. She was alone but remained independent.

Step felt cold. Hands warm and far away. The surroundings _were_ a happy place now the winds blow rough. The air stung her face. Needles dug into her skin, but no blood trickled down.

The ceremony was done not complete. There was still more, but she would have a break in between time. The ceremony was odd. Not quite traditional. It was in a language she didn't understand and all she received was an amulet placed around her neck. He took her hand and led her back down the bed of roses. His hands passed over the petals and everyone her touched cringed in his wake. They walked to the throne and placed themselves upon the seats.

The crown was placed on her head. The rubies shone like fire around the rim. His crone was already resting in his ash hair. He reached he hand gesturing for hers. It came but only after much resistance.

"My queen," he chilled, "we are finally together. No one can split us apart. The final solution will be made, but now we need to celebrate this great creation. Now as a queen you must make your proclamation. Then to your wishes." _My wishes_ she thought. That could be to my advantage.

"Yes, my king, this task I can complete. Just allow me a single moment to prepare."

"Fine" he cleared.

A servant burst into the room. His forehead wet with perspiration.

"Sire' sire,'" he breathed. "They're…here…"

"Yes, thank you. My queen, hurry. We haven't much time. Quicken thy pace," he told her.

"Will do," she said.

"Mr.Kaiba, NOW" the servant rushed.

"Okay. Te'a, come this way and prepare while we travel. Come now" Kaiba said.

"Yes, Seto, right away" Te'a replied standing up.


	6. update

Hey all you fans. This is an update for everyone who has read this story. I have been really busy for while so I think it will be a bit longer for you guys to read the next chapter. I will try to get it up as soon as possible along with my other chapters. Don't worry this story is not discontinued. I swear I will finish it. Hope to hear from you soon.

-mylifeisoverVallinsgone


End file.
